pretenderfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Christy32
See also My Talk Page Archive Welcome Hi, welcome to The Pretender Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jarod page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:00, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Profiler As I see you as the current admin here and since Profiler air in crossover I thought I tell you about new created Profiler wiki. Since there show aired around sometime and universe in which they aired. check it out. Profiler Wiki Wanderer23 (talk) 01:47, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Picture in Templates for episodes Hi! I was going to add picture to templates, so every episode template had it's own picture. I kinda feel that this wiki should be even better now that there are going to be novels, graphic novels and probably films/series. Do you know why can't I add a picture? And, is that ok with you? I know I never edited much but I'd like to do it now, from time to time. You see, I'm a sysop/admin on Hannibal wikia as well ;) btw, I can tell that this wiki has improved a lot recently ;) (CCarolinee (talk)) -- CCarolinee (talk) 15:01, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I didn't have the problem with uploading pictures, just getting them to show in the templates. I type (the name of the picture that I'd like to be in the template), for example: (I remember this) 1Pilot1.jpg but instead of the picture, it's only 1Pilot1.jpg I saved the pics from a site that had TP screencaps and I thing that the site is: 2004-2007 or sth... Can you put one picture into a template, for example, the one I mentioned to try? (CCarolinee (talk)) -- CCarolinee (talk) 17:54, July 29, 2013 (UTC) can we please keep that other picture in Jarod page, the picture that I added recently, it's more...Jarod? :) (CCarolinee (talk)) -- CCarolinee (talk) 21:13, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I did not realise the infobox was for posting information of the director as credited. However I have fixed the problem. I must say I think it is a very small issue for a talking point. There are so many things to be fixed in this wiki and I feel like I have to justify every correction that I make. I am not a vandal and have every right to make corrections to pages where I see they are needed. You might have simply pointed out that there was a redirect page, but that's ok. I will figure things out as I usually do and I hope you don't take my presence here as some sort of challenge. I am only doing my best for something that is a passion of mine. I do not like that I am challenged at every turn for things that I do to make it better. I said there was a problem with the birthdate & age template and you say there is nothing wrong but as you can see from the screen cap, the age of MTW is stated as 33, which is not accurate - there is something wrong. If it doesn't work on Wikia, then why use it? Don't use a template when simple text works fine. Miss Parker (talk) 02:52, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I fail to see how my pointing out an error constitutes jumping down your back. In future I will try not to ask any more questions. Miss Parker (talk) 22:45, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Birth and age template Hi! I have fixed the issue with your template, it should work now. (I wasn't supposed to do it but I couldn't resist) :) Candle9000 (talk) 23:11, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I left a message at the admin board of the forum. Miss Parker (talk) 01:41, August 31, 2013 (UTC) May I ask why you deleted the request for help on the wiki front page? Did you put the request somewhere else? Miss Parker (talk) 02:06, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Questions hey Christy, I got a question can you contact me off here, and we can talk. Wanderer23 (talk) 23:00, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Christy, Happy New Year! May I ask why you have changed some links to the IMDb to Wikipedia instead? I know it feels good to use your wikipedia template, however I wonder what makes you feel that Wikipedia should always be the link to use overriding links to any other websites that other people took time to put in. Is there some unwritten rule about that of which I am unaware? Miss Parker (talk) 17:42, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ShortyAwards: Can we chat soon or can I email you regarding the Centre Annex Wiki being the "official host" for a new "campaign" where we submit nominations for the ShortyAwards? You know the various ways you can reach me from my profile page here, but I will keep checking my talk page too. Miss Parker (talk) 21:27, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Talk off wikia Hey was wondering if you and me can't talk off here, you known where I be. Something need to be done here. HopesFuture12 (talk) 22:59, January 14, 2014 (UTC) question about writer & director infobox hi got a question, as seeing you are an admin and a bureaucrat that have veto power, do you known who idea was it credit link for writers and directors to imdb. don't look right. people doesn't discuss a solution to this. may leave that alone. i don't see as big important right now to know detail writers and directors. i have some of my friend who see this and agree too. HopesFuture12 (talk) 02:31, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello Christy32, If you would you like to lead the participation of this Centre Annex in the upcoming promo for Saving Luke: Steven and Craig Travel the world in one week, (April 17-26 ) you can sign up on their website at http://www.thepretenderlives.com/vbt . I am unable to be a lead in anything right now because of work commitments which will keep me busy until April 16th, although I will try to participate on the day of the event. Miss Parker (talk) 20:28, March 27, 2014 (UTC) bureaucrats Christy, I was wondering if you would make me a bureaucrat. I'll tell you offline if you're interested as to why. But I think there should be 2 bureaucrats on this site that are active in the wikis. Wanderer23 (talk) 19:03, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :hi got your message goes here and that my email. I will review the subject. In the next 12 hours or so or less you will know. Christy32 (talk) 20:01, July 25, 2014 (UTC) hey :). TP wiki is good but it still requires a lot of work. I was thinking, could I add a picture to every episode template? We should write episode recaps where there is no one... Also, I found a site from which I could add summaries and recaps. It that ok? (CCarolinee (talk)) Thanks hi thanks for the request and granting it to me. I like how you're setting up a policy and guidelines. I just noticed a user posted recap and summary, both were copy from elsewhere which could mean copyright. if you need any help with the guidelines let me and I'll contribute. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:20, July 28, 2014 (UTC)